Remember the Safe word
by DenabCitadel
Summary: Swan Queen established: Inspired by a very interesting conversation. Purely smut. NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So I did a thing. heh.**

* * *

Emma opens the door absentmindedly as she shifts through the envelopes that came in the mail "college, bill, mom, bill." Emma says as she places her keys in the bowl next to the coat rack.

"Babe?" she calls out as she flicks the switch to the hallway.

Her green eyes squint as the hallway light turns on. She smiles at the wooden picture frames that riddle the adjacent wall. There were moments of happiness captured; Proof, evidence that their joy was real. It existed. Everything was good.

The blonde walks towards the dining room, no plates were set and again the lights were off. The blonde looks at her watch, 7:47pm. Today was her late day and dinner was always cooked by seven. The sheriff continues to walk towards the revolving door that led to the kitchen. "Hey Regi-" her words fall short as the blonde freezes in place.

"Good evening Mrs. Swan" the alluring voice says.

The blonde drops the envelopes and they scatter all over the floor. Green hungry eyes darken as she swallows thickly. The brunette was sitting on the kitchen counter; Black heels shined as they crossed on stocking clad thighs held together by black clips connecting to the garter-belt hugging her delicious hips. Smooth skin that circled around her navel. Emma greedily licked her lips as her eyes watched the brunette lean back with her palms planted flat on the counter. Her bare breast bounced as pert nipples pointed at the blonde, taunting her for a taste. A bite. A nice long lick. Emma groans as she watches the brunette smirk. Those chocolate eyes burned with such lust.

Emma takes a step forward and the brunette clicks her tongue. The younger woman stops and watches her lover in anticipation. "Take off your shirt." The brunette commands. Emma's fingers quickly slip up to the buttons of her uniform. "Slowly…" the brunette adds.

Emma's fingers nervously fumble with the buttons, she watches as the brunette's eyes darken as skin reveals itself. "Where's the kid?"

"At a sleep overs."

Emma smirks as the shirt falls to the floor and the woman licks her lips. "Now the bra." The blonde does as she is told. Emma's hands lower to undo her belt but stops again as the brunette clicks her tongue and shakes her head "Leave the belt on." Oh god that voice that sends chills down her spine.

The blonde says nervously "So what you want me to keep this on as you fuck the police?" her thin lips twitches upward at her poor attempt to defuse the situation with humor.

The brunette shakes her head and rolls her eyes "On the contrary dear" the brunette give Emma the sexiest look as her tan fingers snap.

The blonde gasps as the violet swirls of smoke swallow them whole as they are transported to the softness of their bed. The haze in Emma's head clears quickly as the dull clicking sound grabs her attention. The green eyes widen in realization as she looks above her head at her silver handcuffs locking her hands into place on the bars to their headboard.

Emma takes a sharp breath in as she feels as she feels the brunette who was settled between her parted legs rubbing her aching clit with the tip of the dildo. The blonde's fists turn white as she clenches her fingers and her eyes flutter close.

"I've been thinking about this all day," the brunette whispers against the blonde's dry lips. They part silently pleading for reprieve.

"God Emma. Do you even understand how much I want you?" the brunette's tongue traces the sheriff's bottom lip. Emma's head lifts off the mattress wanting wrap her lips around the muscle teasing her. She groans as the brunette applies more pressure. The mayor sits back on her heels and moans as the glistening sex between trembling thighs makes the brunette's mouth water.

The tip of the brunette's fingertips slides up the blonde's slit. "Regina!" the woman's hips buck forward desperately seeking pressure to where she needed it the most. "Please…"

"Please what dear?" the brunette taunts as she traces her wet fingers on the blonde's lips. The pink tongue darts out and licks her own essence. The blonde repeatedly moves her tongue over her lips tasting herself. "Please just. I need you."

"Oh and you will have me." Emma's eyes look down to the brunette who is rubbing her wet fingers up and down the silicone dildo. "I am going to fuck you Emma and you are going to love it."

"Oh yes My Queen" the blonde hisses as the brunette moves above her.

"Good girl."

The older woman presses her lips against the blondes and falls into the kiss. It was raw and needy. Tongues swirled around one another, teeth bite down and suck.

The brunette's hips move slowly up and down the length of the phallus rubbing Emma in the most sinful of ways. "Emma…Emma.. Look at me my darling." The blonde's eyes snap up to look at the most beautiful orbs staring back at her with love and devotion. They begged for the woman to trust her and Emma did. She trusted her with her very life. "Fuck me my Queen" Emma moans with need.

Regina smiles and presses her lips on Emma softly then pulls back. She lifts the woman's legs that rested beside her up and over her hips. The brunette grabs the length of the dildo and lines herself up with Emma's drenched entrance. "You have to promise me not to cum. Can you do that for me dear?" the brunette asks as her lower back trembles with the need to slam herself against the needy blonde spread before her.

Emma's eyes shined with unshed tears, she licks her lips and nods eagerly. "You are not allowed to cum without my permission, got it?" Regina says slowly as she moves herself in inch after painfully slow inch. The blonde squeezes the wood on the headboard as she moans "Yessss"

The older woman slides herself all the way in. Emma's mouth parts open as she releases a loud cry. The blonde's brow was glistening with sweat as Regina took her time to ruin the woman she loved. The brunette's arms trembled as she lowers herself closer to the blonde. Her hips twitch back as she feels the blonde's hard nipples rub against hers. Completely overwhelmed with the intensity of the moment the brunette slides back out and back in a little faster. Emma is at a loss for words. A mix of incoherent moans and whispers. Delicious noises that provoke the brunette to move her hips faster. The older woman licks up the salt permeating from the woman's pours.

The brunette's lips latch on to the skin that bounced with Emma's wildly beating heart. Her tongue licks up to the woman's ear. Emma is lost in ecstasy hearing the woman pant in her ear. "Tonight's safe word is Snow White" Regina says in such a low octave that it makes the blonde scream. Regina pulls out completely and eyes lock in to one another. Regina places her fingers on the blonde's throat, feeling the woman swallow hungrily.

"I love you" Emma struggles to say with the pressure on her throat. Fuck. This woman is driving her insane.

"I love you too" the brunette's eyes soften as she thrusts her hips sliding the dildo deep inside the blonde. A scream is ripped from the blonde's throat as the woman fucks Emma relentlessly.

Scream after scream. The older woman thrusts herself into Emma till her whole body is trembling with that impending release. It sets her body on fire. Her muscles tremble. Her toes curl. Her eyes roll back as her throat burns from screaming.

"Ba-by Please!"

The brunette continues her assault on the woman's sex. Pounding her way into oblivion. She was lost in the sounds of her skin slapping against the blonde's. Enthralled at how delicious the screams for more were. It was her drug. She craved it and needed it. A sound so sweet that no one will ever have the chance to hear. This was hers and hers alone.

The brunette bucks wildly as her orgasm was just about to break. Just a few more thrusts is all she needed.

"Now fucking cum for me now!" Regina screams as her body is taken over with ecstasy. Her body shakes as her sex clenches releasing her essences. Emma screams moments after as her walls grip tightly on the phallus bucking inside her. Wave after wave of ecstasy washes over them. The magic swirls in the brunette's eyes as Emma screams.

"Fuck Yes. Fuck Regina. Yes!"

Something snaps inside the older woman as she growls with this carnal need to rip this woman apart. Regina swings one of the blonde's legs over her shoulder and Emma cries as the phallus slides in deeper. "Remember the safe word dear." The brunette's hips pick up speed.

"No fuck that. Keep fucking going!" Emma turns her head and bites down on the inside of her arm.

You lose yourself in moments like this. Flesh sating flesh. The parts inside of you deliciously ache for more and carelessly think about anything else. "Oh god I want you." Emma moans as her head slams on the mattress. She grits her teeth as the burning inside her belly builds up again.

"But you have me." Regina says as she relentlessly rocks her hips, ignoring the burn in her back.

"I want to fuck you!" Emma screams at a hard thrust which makes the brunette laugh. "I want to make you scream!" the woman rock hard again.

"You shall after you cum." Hips speed up "Now!" Emma's body quakes as her orgasm rips through her.

Regina snaps her fingers and the huffs disappear. They stare at each other. The passionate fire burns between them. Regina smiles as her words come out in sections "I believe you said you'd fuck me."

"Fuck. Get on your hands and knees my Queen." Emma growls she moves behind the brunette, she snaps her fingers, her white magic smoke swirls around her hips as the strap on is placed on her.

"Remember the safe word"

"Oh you fucking kinky bitch!" Regina screams as the blonde thrusts deeply into the woman. Keeping her word of fucking this woman to unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back by popular demand. You guys are some kinky ass bitches.**

* * *

Her screams were muffled as Regina's face was pressed into the mattress. The muscles in her thighs burned and ached from strain as the brunette tried to keep her ass in the air.

Emma was relentless, her strong hands gripped as nails dug into the brunette's sun kissed flesh. Each calculated thrust penetrated Regina deeply emanating with screams that echoed off the walls. The blonde's pelvis would smack against the older woman's skin sending her forward and strong arms would anchor her body and bring her back like a pendulum.

A smirk painted the sheriff's face as her name was repeatedly chanted. It truly was music to her ears; the room was filled with the symphony of their love making. The small whimpers and breathy moans, the sharp intakes of air and erotic growls just when the blonde would hit a sweet spot. The crescendo of her wife's moans merge together to make such a sound that enraptured Emma, she simply couldn't stop fucking her. Her hips rocked deeply and swiftly into the brunette's dripping sex.

It was fucking sinful how Regina trusted Emma with her body. It was so wicked at how she would allow herself to be devoured; every inch, inside and out and it was immoral at how she would take with a fucking sexy ass smirk on her face. She loved being taken as much as the blonde loved to take. The sound of Emma's hand smacking the brunette's ass and the hiss that followed made the action all the more alluring.

"Fuck. Yess." The brunette hisses "Again." She growls out in delight.

Emma grins and swings her hand down on the fatty flesh that jiggles and reddens to her touch. "You like that don't you?" The sheriff teases.

**Smack**

"Yeah you're such a slut for it."

**Smack**

"You don't even know how fucking sexy you look on your knees for me."

**Smack**

"Fuck Emma."

**Smack**

"Tell me you love it!"

**Smack**

"I fucking love it. Fuck me harder!"

The blonde growls and doubles her efforts, the sweat trickles down the contours of her muscles. She feels the pull in her belly. The harness rubs against her swollen clit and every time the brunette's ass would come in contact with her hips, she would whimper and cry out in ecstasy. So close but Emma took deep breaths to control herself. This was about Regina. She wanted her wife to cry out as her body shattered.

The brunette thrashed her arms around. Whiten skinned fists clenched the sheets. Her body was in overdrive. She was lost in herself. Emma was sending her to another place not in this plain. Her insides squeezed the phallus that makes her body ache for more.

So fucking close.

She was dying for relief. And when the blonde moves her fingers over to press on her clit, that's when it hits.

Brown eyes slip shut as her mouth opens to release a cry deep from her lungs. Her velvet sheeth squeezes the phallus in place making the movements harder.

"Fuck baby you're so tight" Emma cries as her orgasm hits, sending her hips to buck erratically.

The juices of Regina's orgasm gush down her trembling thighs. Emma moves at a slower pace riding out the woman's orgasm for as long as she could.

Hands pull Regina's upper body to press her against her chest. The brunette moans as she feels the blonde's nipples presses against her skin. Emma slowly rocks her hips that moved with ease inside her wife. Emma pulls the slick brunette hair sticking to the older woman's shoulder and her pink lips kiss and lick the salty skin. Regina moaned at the action.

Emma always had the unique ability to fuck her with love. She would rip apart her body with such passion yet, she never felt violated but renewed and beautiful after. Sex was a tool she used to get her way. A bargaining chip for alliances but the raw sexual sensuality that she experiences every time they make love is beyond this world. Their bodies get lost in one another. Devour and sate every aching wanting need.

Regina turns her head and her lips find purchase with the blonde's. Tongues lazily move against one another as lips suck on moisten skin. Teeth bite and pull for more. Whimpers are fed to each other. Emma was an addiction. She was all around. She moved inside her. Her lips tasted her. Her hands caressed and squeezed her breasts. She loved her and that alone made her feel so beautiful.

Emma continues to rock her hips in such an excruciating slow pace that left the brunette panting.

Then she stops and pulls out.

Regina cries out by loss and turns to give the woman a murderous look, Emma responds with a smirk as she lays back on the softness of their bed. Regina watches the blonde stroke the dildo up and down with ease.

"Now suck." Emma's green eyes darken with lust as she watches her lover close her eyes shut and shutter, her skin trembles by the blonde's words. The dark chocolate eyes that unveil to stare back at her make Emma moan loudly. She bites her bottom lip as the brunette crawl between her legs. Regina eagerly licks her lips as the glossy dildo covered with her cum calls out for a taste.

The brunette lowers head and opens her mouth to receive the phallus between her lips. Emma jerks her hips forward in excitement. The image of her wife sucking her off made her brain melt. Regina moans as her lips wrapped around the dildo and her mouth bobs slowly up and down tasting herself. Emma hisses as the brunette's right hand wraps around the base of the dildo pressing the harness on the blonde's aching clit.

"Fuck. I want to f-fuck your mouth." Emma's voice quivers in need.

Regina pulls back with a wet pop and licks her lips. "What's stopping you?"

Emma's eyes instantly darken as her mouth falls open in disbelief. She was at a loss for words so her fingers thread into the brunette's soft hair and brings the woman's mouth back down.

Regina hands gripped and caress the inside of the blonde's thighs. Her thumbs would press against the woman's swollen lips. Emma was lost in the feeling of her wife's head moving up and down. Emma's eyes roll back as both hands cradle the woman's head; she tries frantically to not slam her hips forward.

When Emma opens her eyes and looks down, Regina's burning dark eyes that stared devotedly at her, pupils blown with aching lust that brought tears to her eyes with intensity. Regina moved her hand away and slid her mouth all the way down to the base. Regina's eyes continue to stare up at her wife as her nostrils flared and pressed against the blonde's skin. Her cheeks puff out and she moves closer. The tears sting in her beautiful eyes. Regina smirks with her mouth still filled; she pulls back and sucks her own juices making a slurping sound.

"Oh fuck." Emma screams as the sight of the sexiest move her wife made, makes her walls quiver and gush as she cums. Regina moves her mouth away from the strap on and with the snap of her fingers the apparatus vanishes.

Emma's eyes widen as another scream is ripped from her throat when Regina plunges two fingers inside her wet dripping folds. The mouth that was being fucked by her pseudo-cock moments ago was now sucking eagerly on her swollen clit. Sweet Jesus the feeling was just so intense. Her orgasm hit her hard. Her muscles convulsed as her hips jerked toward and away from her wife's relentless mouth.

"Fuck… f-fuck" Emma chants as she continues to cum in Regina's mouth. Fingers linger for a moment as they slide inside her wife's slick folds. Regina pulls out and slides another finger in, stretching the blonde. Emma was lost in her ecstasy as her mouth opens wide to scream again. It was sensory overload. It was too much. It felt so good.

Oh God.

"S-snow Wha-ite!"

Regina stops her movements as she stares at the blonde for a moment. She watches the blonde's chest move rapidly up and down, her cheeks her flushed, her eyes were wild and glazed over. The brunette's lips twitch upward in satisfaction as she chuckles deeply, pulling her mouth away from her lover.

"Screaming your mother's name dear" She clicks her tongue "you truly are a kinky bitch."

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
